This invention relates to improvements in a drop foot splint, and more particularly to an improved drop foot splint which enables a paralyzed person on his one side to walk comfortably and safely.
A patient who has suffered from either cerebral paralysis or cerebral thrombosis is usually paralyzed on his one side of the body so as to cause a drop foot as shown in FIG. 1.
There is already known a protective arrangement for the drop foot of a paralyzed person on his one side. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, this arrangement comprises a leather brace 12, an L-shaped plate spring 34 integrally secured to the brace 12 and a pair of fastenings 20, wherein the L-shaped plate spring 34 inserted between the shoe 50 and the instep 6 of the foot 4 is always kept immobile relative to the brace 12 so that when the foot 4 is bent to the ankle 8 during walking, i.e. the angle of the ankle 8 with the instep 6 of the foot 4 is made acute, the horizontal portion of the L-shaped plate spring 34 is forcedly brought into contact with the instep 6 so as to cause an oppressible pain to the instep 6, much more giving an intolerable acute pain while climbing or going down the stairs.
In addition, during climbing or going down the stairs, angular bending movements of the ankle 8 wearing the conventional drop foot splint shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 cause discomfort and abrasions and also tire the ankle and the foot.